


Feagwedh

by naasad



Series: Originally Posted on FFN [6]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Okay Éomer is kinda a bad guy, Tenth Walker, twin telepathy, Éomer is not a bad guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naasad/pseuds/naasad
Summary: Elrohir and Elladan are traveling through the mountains when Elrohir is captured by orcs. Injured, Elladan barely makes it to Lothlorien - where the Fellowship is staying.





	1. Chapter 1

Elladan rode low on his horse's neck, clutching his wounded arm to his stomach. "Noro or, Gwilwileth," he mumbled, trying to focus on the road ahead.

Avo tiritele, his brother's voice echoed in his head.

Gwilwileth stretched out her strides, then pulled short, running through the trees and jumping over obstacles.

"Ai, daro!"

Elladan urged Gwilwileth onward. "Na Caras Galadhon…," he whispered, leaning forward. "Noro or." He was barely aware of his pursuit as he came up on the gates.

"Ho there!"

"Open the gates!"

"Let him in!"

Gwilwileth slowed to a trot, headed for the courtyard. She pulled around and Elladan fell.

Another Elf reached for the chestnut's bridle and calmed her.

"Legolas?" Elladan asked. "What are… you - ?"

"Elladan!" Estel crouched beside his adopted brother and took his arm gently, then he applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

Elladan screamed wordlessly.

"Where's Elrohir?" Legolas asked.

"He – He-" Elladan felt someone grab his head, and he looked up to see Galadriel. "Daernana – Elrohir-"

"Sidh…," Galadriel said softly. "Where is your brother?"

" I –I don't know! There were orcs – orcs in the mountains!"

"Can you not feel him?"

"He – he cut off our bond…"

Legolas looked up sharply, fear creasing his features.

"Rest, daerion-nin. You need it." Galadriel signaled a pair of guards to take Elladan away. She regarded Estel gravely. "Who knows what Elladan has gone through this time? He will need his brother."

Estel nodded. "I understand."

"I will do what I can." Galadriel left.

Legolas sighed. "You can't abandon the quest, Aragorn. We need you to lead us."

"What other choice is there?"

"He could come with us!"

"That is not my decision to make."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Noro or, Gwilwileth." Ride on, Gwilwileth.  
> "Ai, daro!" Hey, stop!  
> "Na Caras Galadhon… Noro or." To Caras Galadhon… Ride on.


	2. Chapter 2

Elladan awoke at high noon the next day. Estel was tending him. "Estel – Elrohir, he-"

"I know. Which mountains?"

"Ered Lithui. It was near Moria."

"We just came through there. Mithrandir felled a Balrog there – in much the same way as Glorfindel."

"He did not also fall, did he?"

Estel gave his brother a pitying look. "At the Bridge of Khazad-Dum. They've been singing the mourning since last night."

Elladan nodded. "My horse-"

"Legolas is taking care of Gwilwileth. I need you to tell me what happened. I can tell Galadriel and Celeborn, so you need not say it twice."

Elladan sighed and laid back. "We rode out of the pass last night. The hills were swarming with orcs; they got Elrohir off his horse. He screamed at me to ride for Lothlorien and not look back, then-" He trembled. "It was horrible. I could see him, but I could not feel him. I – I felt torn in two. Ada often said we were like one person in two bodies…"

Estel nodded. "Sidh, gwador-nin. And rest. We will speak again later."

Elladan nodded, closed his eyes, and dreamed.

~O~

_All was black, save a pinprick of light in the distance. And all was pain, overwhelming pain. Something pushed him toward the light._

" _Estelio nin… Avo tiritele… Bado, bado si…"_

" _Baw!" he heard himself say. "Avo echad nin an lefn len, im iest i-mor, ae im gar-garo gwanor-nin an ha!"_

" _Baw, Elladan, gwanor-nin… Bado, hen na tolo! Si!"_

_He was thrust brutally towards the light, and he emerged through it – without his brother._

~O~

He woke up screaming.

It was Legolas – not Estel – and two Perian that came running.

"Estel! Where is Estel!"

"Sidh, Elladan," Legolas murmured. "He speaks with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel."

"He's alive – Elrohir, he's alive! And in so much pain, and he pushed me away, he shut me out-"

"Sidh… Merry, Pippin, come here."

The Perian came forward hesitantly, just enough for Elladan to recognize them. He choked on his laughter as tears still ran down his face. "You – You – I've never seen my Ada look so-"

Estel stuck his head in the cleft. "Merry, Pippin, Legolas, we need to speak. All of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Estelio nin… Avo tiritele… Bado, bado si…" Trust me… don't look back… Go, Go now…
> 
> "Baw! Avo echad nin an lefn len, im iest i-mor, ae im gar-garo gwanor-nin an ha!" No! Don't make me leave you, I want the shadow, if I can have my brother with it!
> 
> "Baw, Elladan, gwanor-nin… Bado, hen na tolo! Si!" No, Elladan, my brother… Go, they are coming! Now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hours passed – or what felt like it, at any rate. Elladan strained to hear, knowing they were not far.

"Are we all agreed then?" That was Estel.

We could benefit from it." The man of Gondor. "What is your vote, Master Dwarf?"

"Far be it from me to leave him to die."

"Fade," Legolas corrected. "You know where I stand."

With a start, Elladan realized they were talking about him.

"Frodo, Sam?"

The reply was too quiet to hear.

"Merry, Pippin, what say you?"

"I wouldn't mind."

"I bet it'll be fun."

"Only when orcs aren't there. Then it frightens even me. I will tell him, though." Estel came into Elladan's nook shortly. "How do you feel?"

"Good. You should learn to talk quieter. Who told you I would fade?" Elladan demanded.

"Galadriel."

"Oh."

"We've decided to invite you into our Fellowship. You don't need to come, if you'd rather not."

Elladan nodded slowly. "If it's what Daernana thinks I need… And there will be orcs?"

"Enough and more for all of us. You might even be sick of killing them by the time we're done."

"I doubt that." Elladan sat up and started putting on his overshirt, greaves, vambraces, and coronet. "Could you bring me my sword?"

Estel gave his brother a wry look. "Get your own sword."

"It's not my fault you can't lift it," Elladan chuckled as he walked out to where Legolas had Gwilwileth's saddle and other gear. From that, he unearthed a truly massive broadsword. He fastened it over his shoulder, then turned to Estel sadly. "Ir-Elrondion na bado an dagor. Sila-ui Celebrian. What of Elrohir? I can't just abandon my brother."

"Haldir will lead a force into the mountains. They will find him, and he will recover here. Celeborn does not want you with them."

"Why not?"

Legolas walked up. "Elladan, your hand is on your sword. Listen to Estel."

Elladan slowly relaxed.

Estel gave a small sigh of relief. "He fears how you may react to what you might see. After all, this is not the first time one of your loved ones has been taken by Morian orcs."

It was a low blow, but perhaps it was needed. Elladan quickly pacified himself. "I will go with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ir-Elrondion na bado an dagor. Sila-ui Celebrian." The sons of Elrond are going to war. Forever shine Celebrian.


	4. Chapter 4

When the fellowship departed, Estel placed Pippin in Elladan's small boat. After hours on the water, the Perian was bored out of his mind. "Can you sing?" he suddenly asked.

Elladan gave a small smile. "Not as well as some."

"Do you know any happy songs? I mean no offense, but I've only ever heard sad songs from Elves."

"I know a marching song."

"Could you sing it?"

"I suppose." Elladan took a breath, then sang:

Tolo, mellon-nin!

Tolo an dagor!

Yrch na dag,

A men theli gar

Far authcaer!

"You simply repeat it many times over."

"What about what you told Aragorn in Lothlorien? That sounded like a song."

Elladan sighed. "Yes…

Ir-Elrondion! Ir-Elrondion!

Hen na bado or an dagor!

Ir-Elrondion! Ir-Elrondion!

Yrch na dag, an Celebrian!

He sereg gwatha i-rond o Moria

Si bado, Elrondion, si

Bado or an dagor a dag –

Dag yrch, dag yrch an i-Brennil:

Len-Brennil Naneth Celebrian!

Elladan lapsed into sad silence.

"What's wrong?"

"I usually sing that song with my brother. It's a battle-song, and what I said in Lorien was our battle-cry. I am torn asunder, Master Perian. My brother and I – we share a bond of our spirits. Now, that is lost to me."

Pippin nodded sagely and turned back to the water. "I think Haldir will find him. He seems like a very capable fellow, even if a little mean."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song translation:
> 
> Come, my friend!  
> Come to the war!  
> Orcs will die,  
> And we will find  
> Much battle-glory!
> 
> Second song translation:
> 
> The sons of Elrond! The sons of Elrond!  
> They are going on to war!  
> The sons of Elrond! The sons of Elrond!  
> Orcs will die, for Celebrian!  
> Her blood stained the halls of Moria  
> Now go, sons of Elrond, now  
> Go on to war and kill –  
> Kill orcs, kill orcs for the Lady  
> Your Lady Mother Celebrian!
> 
> Songs are mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Elladan tortures and decapitates an orc in this chapter. It's not too graphic, and it is important to the story, but it's there.

They spent several days on the river, before pulling on to the shore at Rauros. To Elladan, the terrain was all too familiar. "Ha na be ir-eryn an Moria," he confided to Legolas.

The Nando nodded, then left to talk with Estel.

Pippin crept up behind Elladan. "What are they talking about?"

The tips of Elladan's ears twitched in annoyance. "It doesn't matter. Orcs are coming."

"How do you know?"

"I've been hunting them for nearly a millennium. If you really want to get an orc riled, say 'Elrondion, Yrchfaryth'."

Pippin bit his lip. "You really change when orcs are around. Strider says even he gets afraid."

"Estel says many things."

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why do you change so much?"

Elladan kicked a rock into the Anduin. "Yrch na dag nana-nin. A si, hen gar gwanor-nin," he spat, falling into his own tongue in a sudden burst of anger.

Pippin shrank back.

"They killed my mother, and now they have my brother. I'd kill them all with my bare hands if I had nothing else."

"Where's Mister Frodo?" Sam suddenly asked.

Elladan wordlessly grabbed his sword and set off into the trees.

Pippin made to go after him, but Estel held him back. "I would not be near him right now."

The Peredhel cut across the country in a zigzag pattern, not looking for Frodo, but for orcs. He could sense the foul beasts, and he could feel his anger – unchecked without his brother. He reached out for Elrohir's spirit again, but couldn't find it.

He heard the sounds of fighting and broke into a run, finding Estel pitting himself against a horde of Uruk-Hai. He laughed like a madman and jumped into the fray. "Sila-ui Celebrian!"

The orcs fell like ninepins before his onslaught. Some he decapitated, some he ran through. He didn't notice that Legolas and Gimli had arrived until the horn.

"Go Aragorn!" Legolas shouted. He, Gimli, and Elladan kept fighting until there was only one orc left.

"Shoot him in the legs, then join Estel," Elladan ordered. "I'll take care of it."

Legolas looked concerned but did as asked.

Elladan turned to the orc and held up his sword. "Do you recognize this?"

"Dragon-Eye," the orc rasped.

"Yes. Tell me what I want to know and your death will be swift. Have you seen another like me?"

The orc just growled.

"Wrong answer." Elladan jabbed a knife between the orcs ribs and twisted.

"The Morian rats had one!"

"What do you mean had?"

"That's all I know! I just heard them tell the Master that they had a twin!"

"Are you sure that's all?" Elladan twisted harder.

"Yes!" The orc screamed.

Elladan frowned but decapitated the orc with a flick of his wrist. He cleaned his blades on the grass, then went to rejoin the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ha na be ir-eryn na Moria." It is like the woods near Moria.
> 
> "Elrondion, Yrchfaryth." Sons of Elrond, the Orc-Hunters.
> 
> "Yrch na dag nana-nin. A si, hen gar gwanor-nin." Orcs killed my mother. And now, they have my brother.
> 
> "Sila-ui Celebrian!" Forever shine Celebrian!


	6. Chapter 6

The perianath were gone, Boromir was dead, and Elladan had no new knowledge of Elrohir. He was put out, so to speak, and glad to let Estel lead the orc-hunt.

Several times, Legolas dropped back to check on his friend. "What did you want with the orc?" he asked once.

"My brother."

"And?"

"Nothing. And nothing."

Legolas nodded, not seeming like he believed Elladan. "We'll see Merry and Pippin again."

"I know."

"Good." After that, they did not speak again.

Hours later, Estel herded them behind a rock just before a Rohirric eored passed by. Elladan watched silently as he called to them, and they surrounded the four hunters. Their leader rode forward. "What business do a man, two Elves, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark?"

Gimli started to speak, but Elladan cut him off. "We hunt orcs," he said. "I am a son of Elrond, and you speak also to the prince of Mirkwood, the heir of Isildur, and a cousin to the king of Erebor. As of the moment, our only business is tracking down the orcs who took our friends and putting an end to them. May we pass?"

The rider dismounted. "I was under the impression that the sons of Elrond are never parted from eachother."

"I am Elladan Earnen Elrondion. My brother has been taken from me, and I will stop at nothing to get him back."

"I am Eomer Eomundson, nephew of the King." Eomer gave his horsemen a signal to relax as he removed his helmet. "We slaughtered and orc-pack near Fangorn last night. We saw no signs of prisoners, and we burned the carcasses."

Legolas and Elladan glanced toward the horizon, where they saw smoke.

"You are welcome to search the remains. Enemies of the orcs are friends of Rohan, though not all may see it so." Eomer glanced at Estel and Gimli. "Theoden King has grown sick in the mind. Be wary. Not all who appear to be friends are so." He whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! I will lend you horses, but I only have two to spare."

Estel nodded. "If they can bear us, then we will ride double."

Eomer bowed, then mounted and his company rode away, leaving the two horses with the hunters.

"You lied to him," Gimli said sharply, glaring at Elladan.

"I spoke truth. I never said my brother had been taken by these orcs." Elladan quickly mounted Hasufel behind Estel. "Now we must ride, if we are to find those Halflings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A note on the name Earnen:
> 
> According to Tolkien, Elves often had many names – at least a common name (ex., Legolas) which was known and used by almost everyone, a father-name (ex., Elladan/Elrohir) which often had elements of the father's name, and a mother-name which often but not always bore hints of prophecy; however, the Elves could have many other names beside, including aliases and nicknames. It was originally my intention to provide Elladan with a mother-name, as I had Elrohir in another fanfiction I wrote, and I wanted to parallel it with that mother-name for Elrohir, which was Aranen, meaning "Lord of Quiet Waters" (I intended this to insinuate a Lord of Imladris). Due to the overabundance of "Ara-" names in the Lord of the Rings, I wanted to use the suffix "-nen", and still have some sort of alliteration. I came up with Earnen, which means "Quiet Waters of the Sea", but it didn't quite fit the prophetic nature of mother-names, so that is no longer my intention. Earnen in this fanfiction could be a name Elladan was given by a distant family member or close friend of his parents', or – most likely – a name he chose for himself for any myriad of reasons, including that he just liked the sound of it.
> 
> And now that I've bored you with that sociocultural analysis, on to the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

Soon enough, the four were on their way. When they reached the pile of smoldering orc carcasses, Gimli tumbled off the horse to look through it, rummaging with his axe haft.

The others stood by, waiting.

"Here's one of their wee belts."

Estel kicked a helmet and screamed like a wounded man. Legolas muttered something in Nandorin: a blessing on the dead. Elladan growled in disbelief and stalked around the camp, looking for anything that might prove the perianath alive.

"Elladan, stop," Estel said suddenly.

"There's got to be more!"

"Elladan!"

The Peredhel stopped in his tracks at Estel's sharp tone.

"You're obliterating all the tracks. Please, I beg of you, do not move."

Elladan reluctantly stood still. "If they are truly gone, Curunir will pay!"

"Curunir?" Gimli echoed.

"You call him Saruman. Why else would yrch go into Fangorn but for Isengard?"

"Perhaps we should head there," Legolas suggested. "My kind are swift and invisible in trees."

"No," Estel said. "I've found their trail. We follow that."

"It goes into the wood?" Gimli asked.

Estel nodded.

Not yet an hour later, they stood – mystified – around some strange track.

Suddenly, Elladan straightened. "Nad no ennas."

Estel looked up as Legolas too stared off into the trees. "Ha na ma?"

"I Sil-Istar," Legolas whispered. "Ir-yrn cedo."

Elladan nodded, then looked around, drawing his sword. "We must not let him speak."

Estel drew his sword and Gimli his throwing axe, and Legolas nocked an arrow. The four waited with hushed breaths until a figure of white brilliance rounded the corner.

Gimli roared and threw his axe, which was obliterated; Legolas' arrows burned as they flew. Estel's and Elladan's swords became living fire.

"Mithrandir!" Elladan cried. "Le cuir!"

The figure laughed and the white light faded to reveal Gandalf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nad no ennas." Something is out there.
> 
> "Ha na ma?" What is it?
> 
> "I Sil-Istar. Ir-yrn cedo." The White Wizard. The trees say.
> 
> "Mithrandir! Le cuir!" Mithrandir! You live!


	8. Chapter 8

"How is it possible?" Estel asked.

Gandalf chuckled. "My friends, it is good to see you."

Gimli looked up in awe. "How? How did you – What happened to you?"

"I did battle with a Balrog," Gandalf said, much more solemnly. "Yes, we battled from the depths of Moria to the peak of Caradhras, where I at long last felled him. I was weary in spirit after that encounter, and I strayed out of mind – beyond the universe. I was sent back to finish my task. Gwaihir the Windlord bore me to Lothlorien for healing, then I rode here."

"Lothlorien?" Elladan asked. "And Moria? Did you see my brother? Has he been found?"

"I was not aware that your brother was lost, er ..."

"Elladan."

"Yes, Elladan, nor did I hear aught of him in Lorien."

Elladan threw his sword on the ground in a burst of rage. "Eglan ir-yrch!"

"Peace, Elladan, you of all people should remember that if your brother was killed, you would know first."

"He cut off our bond," Elladan spat. "Every time I try to find him, he pushes me back, or I merely cannot. Why?"

Gandalf sighed. "Perhaps he wishes to spare you pain. Now, pick up your sword. Were Glorfindel here, he would be in hysterics."

Elladan picked his sword off the ground and sheathed it. "I'm going to find some orcs to kill."

"No, you're not! We have business in Edoras, in Meduseld. A sickness lies upon the mind of King Theoden, and I intend to cure it."

Estel nodded. "Eomer told us the state of the king."

"Eomer and his followers are good men – and better warriors. I fear they will be needed many times before the end."

"Wait," Gimli said. "What about the Hobbits?"

"They are safe. Far safer than you are about to be! Soon, it will begin. Their coming will be like the falling of small rocks that starts an avalanche in the mountains."

Estel chuckled. "My friend, your appearance has changed, and your power. But you still speak in riddles."

Gandalf smiled. "Well, someone must. Now, come, we must away!"

Elladan looked forlornly in the direction of Isengard.

"Tolo, gwador-nin," Estel said softly. "Ai theli na yrch an dag ad."

Elladan nodded and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Eglan ir-yrch!" Curse the orcs!
> 
> "Tolo, gwador-nin. Ai theli na yrch an dag ad." Come, my brother, there will be orcs to kill soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Elladan had the feeling Elves, Wizards, Dwarves, and even Dunedain were not a common sight in Rohan. First, there had been Eomer, now the common folk of Edoras stared. He tried to... behave, but when the doorwarden of Meduseld asked for his sword, he could not contain his mirth as it fell. All he got was a chuckle before Estel's look silenced him. He dutifully took the sword and leaned it against the wall.

He shared a look with Estel as they were admitted and a pale, slivering man came to greet them.

"What brings you here, Master Stormcrow? These are dark times, and you have only ever brought ill tidings. Lathspell, I name you: Ill-news. And Ill-news is an ill guest."

"Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth!" Gandalf snapped. "I did not come here to bandy words with a witless worm!"

"Elbereth garth le din," Elladan muttered as the Hunters brushed past the pale one.  _Elbereth keep you silent_ : the only spell he knew. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw men stalking them. He smiled and made eye contact, tantalizing them as he would a wild animal.

As was expected, they attacked.

They were without weapons, but that did not mean they could not do their attackers harm.

Elladan took on three at one time. He lashed out with his fists and his feet, dropping one with a blow to the head, another with a kick to the groin. The third snuck behind him and struck him with a small dagger. He shoulder-threw the offender and punched him until he was unconscious. He slowly straightened, throwing the dagger on the ground. He saw a young woman notice, but she rushed to the king first, who was now free of Curunir's influence.

Shortly after Theoden disposed of the pale one, the woman found Elladan in his chambers.

"My lord?"

Elladan turned. "You are Eowyn, the King's niece, are you not?"

Eowyn nodded.

"Then it is I who call you my lady."

Eowyn smiled. "You were wounded."

"It is nothing. I've had worse."

"My lord, please, let me tend you."

Elladan sighed, but he removed his vambraces and his shirt, revealing a clean knife wound just below his ribs. It bled slowly.

Eowyn quickly bathed the wound, stopped the bleeding, and bandaged the cut.

Elladan pretended not to notice how her fingers shook when she touched him.


	10. Chapter 10

Elladan wandered the halls as the others discussed what they would do next. No doubt, his input would be valuable, but he did not have the heart for it.

"My lord?"

"My lady." Elladan bowed as Eowyn approached. "You sang well today," he said tenderly. "There could not have been a more fitting performance for your cousin's funeral."

Eowyn smiled sadly.

"Walk with me?"

"If you wish."

Elladan offered his arm and she took it. "Tell me: what do you think this war will do for your people?"

Eowyn frowned. "It will strengthen us, I suppose, even though we are terrified. And yours?"

"Elves have always been a hardy race. We will endure, whether it be in Middle-Earth or Valinor."

Eowyn nodded.

Elladan found himself reaching for his brother's spirit again. No. There would be no more disappointments. He sighed heavily.

"The war has taken someone you love."

Elladan startled at Eowyn's statement. "My twin brother."

"You are one of the Sons of Elrond? The Orc-hunters?"

"We believe I am the elder, yes. Elrohir was captured in the mountains."

"Yet you remain here?"

"I was forbidden to go after him. I could only sit in Lothlorien and do nothing, or I could follow Estel and kill orcs."

Eowyn was silent for a short while. "Come." She pulled Elladan to her chambers and retrieved a silver ring with a single jewel. She gestured to Elladan's right hand. "This was your brother's was it not?"

Elladan studied the ring carefully. "How did you come by this?"

"My brother brought it to me. He found it in the Snowbourn not a week ago."

"An orc could have dropped it."

"Have hope, my lord! Your brother may need you!"

Elladan shook his head. "I do not know. There was a time we had a bond so strong, we shared each other's thoughts and pain. The last time I saw him, he was alive, but I could not feel him..."

Eowyn put a hand on his shoulder. "Do not despair. In reality, hope is all we have now."


	11. Chapter 11

"Helm's Deep?" Elladan couldn't keep the incredulity out of his voice. "We may last longer, but there's no escape should we fail."

"That's what Aragorn told him," Gimli grunted. "Now Gandalf's off who knows where, and we're gearing up to leave. I'll never understand Men."

"They are a mystery indeed," Legolas said as he waxed his bowstring.

Elladan frowned.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

"Come, Elladan, I know that look. Something troubles you."

Elladan shook his head and snatched his sword. "I'll meet you at the fortress as soon as I can."

"It may be swarming with uruk."

"All the more for Lyghen."

Legolas sighed. "Go."

As soon as the twin was gone, Gimli turned to Legolas. "Lyghen?"

"His sword. I don't know where he's going, but I'm going to ask Theoden to send someone after him."

~O~

Snowbourn was a short walk from Edoras. Elladan ran all the way to the river and the small copse that sheltered it. Suddenly, he stopped. "I know you're there."

A single rider appeared - one of the Rohirrim.

"Who sent you?"

"My lords the king and Prince Legolas."

"What is your name?"

"Dernhelm."

Elladan chuckled and turned. "Come, my Lady. Help me look for my brother."

Eowyn dismounted and removed her helmet. "How did you know?"

"Your voice." Elladan crept along the riverbank, looking for clues. "Do you know where your brother found the ring? Or did Dernhelm find it?"

"There." Eowyn pointed slightly down river, where a creeping vine snaked into the water. "It was tangled in the plant."

Elladan took a moment to study the current, then swam across to the other bank. He crouched in the grass.

"What do you see?"

"Blood. Elven, I'm sure. Come across, bring your horse."

Eowyn slowly crossed. She looked down Elladan's find. "He is very lucky to be alive."

Elladan nodded. "We need to ride fast."

"You have no horse."

"Will yours carry the both of us?"

Eowyn slowly nodded.

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

Elladan rode low on the horse's neck, looking for clues, or a diversion in the trail. He had to believe he was close.

They had been following their course for nearly an hour. The trail hugged the river, and occassionally an orc print appeared. Suddenly, Elladan pulled the horse to a stop.

"Easy, Haelan," Eowyn murmured as she dismounted.

Elladan turned to a scorched tree and walked over to it.

"What is it?"

Elladan ran his fingers over the bark. "It's Elrohir. He came this way, I know that for sure now."

"How?"

"Warlocks. We were each taught one spell - only one. I learned a spell of silence, he learned a spell of offense. Lightning. It's powerful, but it drains him. He could have been recaptured, or he couldn't be far." Elladan closed his eyes and searched for his brother's spirit. "Come, now, Ro..."

Eowyn sighed. "Or with that wound, he could be - "

"Don't say it!" Elladan bellowed. "You were the one who said I couldn't give up!"

The facts speak for themselves."

"He's not dead!"

"How do you know?"

Elladan grabbed Eowyn's hand roughly and pressed it to his chest. "I know it here!" He can't be dead! He can't just leave me wondering!" He sighed and sank to the ground, tears flowing as he released Eowyn. "He can't be dead...," He sobbed.

Eowyn sat beside the weeping Elf-Lord. "When I was young, the orcs killed my father. My mother died of grief. I never saw the bodies. I told myself they had just gone far away and were waiting for me and Eomer. So I ran away to find them."

Elladan chuckled drily, wiping away his tears. "I imagined that caused quite the uproar."

"One would think, but no. It was days before anyone noticed I was missing - even Eomer. At any rate, a lone orc found me, shortly before a young warrior named Winalf did. He was a good friend, as much a brother to me as Eomer. He and the orc killed eachother. I learned the hard way that death is real. But I refuse to believe it is eternal."

Elladan nodded. "Thank you, my lady."

"Please. Call me Eowyn."

"If you call me Elladan."

Eowyn smiled.

A horn blew in the distance, and Elladan jumped to his feet. "Orc-horn. How far to Helm's Deep?"

"Not far. We've only come a little out of our way."

"We need to get there. Quickly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I took Winalf from the same Old English roots as Alvin. The name means "Elf-Friend".


	13. Chapter 13

Elladan and Eowyn arrived just ahead of the uruks and just behing Estel. They quickly made for their separate posts and waited for the battle to begin. More than once, Elladan snapped at Legolas and Gimli for their bantering. They only stopped when he agreed to play their game.

A presence pressed itself on Elladan's mind as the wait drew on. Nothing evil, but not Elrohir.

Finally, the uruks came.

The battle was hard and long, and the Deeping Wall was destroyed. Right as the wall exploded, Elladan was paralyzed by some thought. A shard of it crushed his shield-arm, and Estel brought him to the inner sanctum.

"I felt him," Elladan gasped."Estel, Elrohir is alive."

Estel grimaced as he set the twin's arm. "Are you sure?"

"Never more sure."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"You're not riding out with us."

"What! Estel, please - "

"Stay with Gimli."

Elladan growled.

"If Elrohir reaches out again, you need to be somewhere you won't be cut in two for a momentary lapse of focus."

"Fine."

"Elladan..."

"I underst - " Suddenly, he curled into the fetal position. "Elbereth!" he screamed.

"Elladan?"

There was no response.

~O~

"Elladan, please."

Elladan groaned, feeling the Other Presence press into his mind again. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself in a small room in Meduseld, Eowyn bent over him. "Eowyn, they're hurting him," he whispered painfully.

"Can you talk to him?"

"No... not now. We're in so much pain."

"Who are they?"

"We don't know. Too exhausted to care..."

Eowyn put a hand over Elladan's. "Do you know where he is?"

Elladan shook his head.

"Rest. We'll figure it out later."


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are dream  
> -bold- is telepathy

_"Elladan."_

_"Gwanor-nin." Elladan moved closer to his brother's voice. "What is happening to us?"_

_"I... don't know. They beat me."_

_"Are they orcs?"_

_"...No. Hurry, Dan. I need you."_

~O~

Elladan snapped awake, not sure what his dream meant, other than that - "Ro needs me."

In the corner, Eowyn stirred groggily. "What?"

Elladan blinked. "You stayed?"

"Of course. Now what is it?"

"I talked with Elrohir. He said they're not orcs who have him now. He asked me to hurry; I need to find him."

"You need to heal."

"That can wait."

Eowyn quickly moved Elladan's sword out of his reach. "Gandalf and the others went to confront Saruman. Wait until the Wizard returns, and ask him for his thoughts on the matter."

Elladan crossed his arms. "I hate waiting."

"Try to act mature."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Your idea of fun is a field trip to kill orcs."

"True."

Eowyn shook her head.

"My brother needs me. Why would you hinder me from going to his aid?"

"You screamed like - "

"I feel his pain, I don't receive his wounds. There is quite a difference, my Lady."

Eowyn glared. "And what if you are unable to contain it? What if you give us away?"

**-She's right.-**

Elladan sat straight up, staring at the far wall.  **-Ro?-**

**-Yes, it's... me.-**

**-What's wrong?-**

**-Head injury. Having trouble... focusing.-**

**-Where are you?-**

**-No... Dan. Stay there. It's... no good if... you get hurt... too.-**

"You should listen to him."

**-Who's... that?-**

Elladan didn't answer. He was too busy staring at Eowyn in disbelief.


	15. Chapter 15

"You can hear us?"

Eowyn's eyes widened. "That's not normal, is it?"

**-Not even Ada… can hear us.-**  Elrohir was silent for a moment.  **-Did you kiss her?-**

"What!" Elladan shouted. "No!"

**-I was… just asking. Trying to… think. It hurts.-**

"You need rest, my lord."

"Eowyn-"

**-Elladan… try to… figure it out…. I'll talk to you… again… soon.-**

Elladan blinked as Elrohir slipped away. "He's barely there, trying to conserve his energy."

"I know."

Elladan shook his head. "It's impossible for anyone on the outside to be privy to a feagwedh."

"Clearly not."

Elladan took a closer look at Eowyn's face. "You're afraid."

Eowyn trembled and sat on the bed. "I don't know what is happening. I – I am not normal."

"You're no freak, either," Elladan said gently. "We'll figure it out."

Eowyn sighed. "How?"

Elladan frowned thoughtfully. "Come closer. I won't hurt you." He put a hand on Eowyn's face and concentrated, staring into her eyes. The Other Presence he had been feeling overwhelmed him, and he pulled away.

Eowyn trembled at the look on his face. "What is it?"

Elladan shook his head, deep in thought.

"Please, Elladan, tell me."

"Do you remember," Elladan said carefully, "by the lightning tree? I believe it is safe to say we were both quite steeped in emotions, and I was casting about for my brother's fea. It's possible we inadvertently created a feagwedh, and because Ro and I are so close, it was a three-way bond."

Eowyn sighed. "For some reason, I thought that would be horrible."

"It's irreversible."

"… is there someone we can-"

"Mithrandir, but…."

Eowyn nodded. "I understand."

"I know."


	16. Chapter 16

True to his word, Elrohir contacted them again. Elladan quickly informed him of what they thought had happened. Now, they were arguing – not in words, but in quick bursts of emotion.

"Stop it!" Eowyn yelled.

**-My lady…-**

"Not another word, Lord Elrohir. And you – " she whirled on Elladan. "Keep your opinions and such to yourself!" She sat on a stool, massaging her temples, just as Gandalf and Eomer walked in.

"What's going on?" Eomer demanded, hand on his sword.

"They're driving me to madness with their bickering, and their –" Eowyn trailed off into a stream of Rohirric, no doubt including some words unfit for translation.

Gandalf frowned. "They?"

"He car lasto min, Mithrandir," Elladan explained. "Ne gwedh-min."

Gandalf raised an eyebrow.

"We were going to ask your opinion," Eowyn said. "Elrohir contacted us, and –"

"What is going on?" Eomer repeated. "Opinion of what?"

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "Oh, nothing, dear brother, only that Lord Elladan asked for my hand."

**-He might want to.-**

"Bado an Udun, Elrohir," Eowyn spat, surprising everyone with her sudden knowledge of Sindarin.

Eomer watched Elladan's shocked expression. "What did she say?"

"She told Elrohir to go to Hell…."

"Who is Elrohir?"

"My brother. We share eachother's thoughts."

**-And Eowyn's now. Don't… forget that.-**

"Oh, go rest from that head injury already! Now, you're just being annoying."

**-I thought we were talking to Mithrandir.-**

"Shut – it!" Eowyn yelled, mentally and otherwise. "Both of you! Elrohir, rest. Elladan, I will cut out your tongue next you speak."

Eomer blinked. "Now, sister…."

"You're not helping!"

Gandalf cleared his throat. "Perhaps it would be best if I were to speak to these three alone."

Eomer bowed – gratefully – and walked away as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He car lasto min, Mithrandir. Ne gwedh-min." She can hear us, Mithrandir. In our bond.
> 
> "Bado an Udun, Elrohir." Go to Hell, Elrohir.


	17. Chapter 17

"Now, then," Gandalf said. "Lady Eowyn, if you could allow the twins to speak – if only one at a time. Elladan, if you would repeat to me whatever Elrohir says."

Both nodded.

"Good, then ladies first: what is happening?"

"Somehow, I became linked to their feagwedh. We think it happened before the battle when Elladan and I shared an… unguarded moment and he was searching haphazardly for Elrohir. Nothing untoward happened," Eowyn hastily assured the wizard.

"Elrondion?"

Elladan and Elrohir quickly conferred. "We have nothing more to add to that."

"Do you wish it to be undone?"

**-No.-**

**-What? Ro, why?!-**

**-Lord Elrohir, what is your reasoning?-**

**-Three are better… than two. Besides, she reminds me of… nana.-**

**-….-**

**-Elladan?-**

**-He has a point, Eowyn.-**

**-Besides, you two…-**

**-That's enough.-**

**-But Ada's always… saying…-**

**-You're having an easier time concentrating. And making trouble,-**  Eowyn observed.

**-I feel whole now.-**

**-I'm surprised your captors haven't come back.-**

**-Yes, that is strange…. Are we agreed? Can I… go back to my nice little cell. Tent. Dungeon. Thing.-**

**-You and Pippin will either…-**

**-Elladan, can't you see he's tiring? I am agreed.-**

**-As am I.-**

**-Good. I will… come again when I can.-**

Elladan blinked and shook his head. "No, Mithrandir, we do not wish it undone."

"God, that is good. If you had, I would not have known how." Gandalf chuckled and left.

Elladan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to rest."

Eowyn looked him over. "There's to be a feast tonight."

"I'll come." Elladan nodded after a moment of thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Elladan stirred slowly. He had felt someone squeeze his hand. No, not his hand – Eowyn's. He groaned quietly and ran a hand over his face, trying to remember what had happened. Eowyn had brought him a cup…. The drinking contest! He had been dragged in and pitted against the resident champion: Legolas. And of course, the Nando beat the Noldo, even though the former had been drinking for hours.

**-Are you hurt?-**

**-Ai, Valar! Elrohir!-**

**-Dan….-**

**-I am now. Daer Manwe!-**

**-What's… wrong?-**

Elladan frowned at the pain in his twin's voice.  **-They beat you again, didn't they?-**

**-Yes, but not… so bad. I passed out when you did.-**

**-Drinking contest,-**  Elladan said, mentally nodding.

**-Legolas?-**

**-Won.-**

Elrohir responded with fond exasperation.

Elladan sighed and stumbled to his feet and out into the Great Hall.

**-Is Eowyn there?-**

Elladan glanced at the couch on the far end.  **-She's sleeping. Can you tell me more about your captors?-**

**-They're men, and we're near a mountain.-**

**-Well, that's not as helpful as I'd hoped.-**

**-Sorry.-**

**-It's okay.-**

**-Dan?-**

Elladan frowned at the sheepish tone.  **-What, Ro?-**

**-The thought just occurred to me…. Don't look for an Elf… when you look for me.-**

**-Well, why not?-**

**-The orcs cut me – my hair and ears. I've been fending for myself in the wilderness, and spent… so much time around orcs, I probably look like a… Dunlander or something.-**

Elladan frowned hard and tried not to hit anything.

**-Dan?-**

**-Give me a moment.-**

**-Don't hurt anyone.-**

An earsplitting shriek echoed throughout the hall.

**-Elladan!-**

**-It wasn't me!-**

The screaming stopped, and Elladan rushed back to where the others were sleeping to find Mithrandir kneeling over Pippin.


	19. Chapter 19

Elladan truly hated waiting. It had been a day and a night since Pippin had looked into the palantir and seen Minas Tirith, and there was still no word from Mithrandir.

Elladan paused in his pacing. "You can't sneak up on me, you know."

Eowyn cursed and came to walk beside him. "Has Elrohir spoken to you again?"

Elladan noticed – not for the first time – that she was avoiding the word 'heard'. She was not the only one, and the others were also very careful of the words 'ear', 'ears', 'hear', 'tip', and 'point'; even Gimli had stopped referring to Elves as 'pointy-ears'. He really should apologize to that guard again….

"Elladan?"

"No, he hasn't. And there's no word from Lothlorien, either." Elladan nervously cracked his knuckles. "He's probably just exhausted."

Eowyn nodded. "It can't be easy for him."

"We've survived worse. All they really did was dishonor him and make us less identical. I know I'm sensitive about it-"

Eowyn snorted in disbelief. "Sensitive?"

"I know. It's a poor description… I just want my brother back."

"I can't say I know how you feel, but…."

Elladan nodded.

"Do you think Lord Denethor will light the beacons?"

"I doubt it. He is too anxious to keep his throne. But I don't doubt that the beacons will be lit. Mithrandir just has a way about him…."

Eowyn laughed. "He does indeed." She sighed. "When this war is over, what will you do?"

"Rescue Elrohir. I don't care what daerada says, he's not in Moria anymore. Then we'll probably hunt down any remaining orcs. We'll be expected to rule as Lords of Imladris after Ada takes ship." Elladan frowned and scuffed his toe against the floor. "I expect we'll supposed to take wives, as well."

Eowyn laughed.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come, Eowyn, tell me!"

Eowyn shook her head, smiling.

"The beacons are lit!"

Elladan pulled Eowyn to his chest, out of Estel's way, then raced after his little brother as he entered the throne room.

"Gondor calls for aid!" the Dunadan announced.

All eyes turned to the King, and he took time to meet them all before making his decision.

"And Rohan will answer!"


	20. Chapter 20

Elladan rushed to get Hasufel ready, now that Estel rode Brego. Eowyn pulled Haelan alongside him. "You're coming, too, Lady Eowyn?"

Eowyn flashed a smile. "It's tradition for women of the court to farewell the men. I'll only be going as far as Dunharrow."

Elladan raised a skeptical eyebrow and lifted the saddle-skirt to see a sword.

Eowyn slapped his hand away.

He grinned at her. "I look forward to seeing Dernhelm on the field of battle."

Eowyn rolled her eyes. "I haven't the slightest clue whom you are speaking of."

Elladan chuckled and mounted up.

Dunharrow was halfway between Edoras and Helm's Deep. The company of Meduseld made good time, arriving late in the afternoon. Eomer, Theoden, and Estel made their round, counting spears. Elladan noticed one group held Eomer's attention longer than the others, but he couldn't tell what they spoke of.

"Elladan!"

Elladan turned to see Eowyn, looking quite flustered. "What is it?"

"Nevermind that, just come help me!" Eowyn dragged Elladan to a pile of cloth and poles on the ground.

Elladan chuckled and quickly put up the tent for her. "There you are, my lady."

Eowyn smiled gratefully, then turned pale as she looked over Elladan's shoulder.

Elladan turned to see Eomer talking with the men from before. He had a whip in his hand.

"He's getting ready to interrogate a prisoner," Eowyn said. "It's not the torture part that concerns me, it's my brother doing it, you understand?"

Elladan nodded and watched as Eomer entered a tent that stood a little way apart from the others. A minute passed, and another, then a horrible scream rent the air.

Elladan bolted straight up, like a rabbit, then fell to his knees with a sudden fire in his back. "Elrohir!" he screamed. "Ai Elbereth Gilthoniel!"


	21. Chapter 21

Elladan ran like a madman to the prisoner's tent, Eowyn close behind. He knocked aside the guards like they were nothing and flung open the tent flaps. Inside, what looked like a man was strung be his wrists between two poles. Elladan's spirit told him otherwise.

With one swipe of his sword, he cut Eomer's whip in half as it descended again, then he punched the third marshall across the face. "Leave him be!"

Eomer growled and jumped back to his feet. "You have crossed the line, Master Elrondion."

The prisoner stirred. "…Dan?"

Elladan knelt by his brother's head, careful not to turn his back on Eomer. "It's me, Ro. Don't worry."

"Sorry… about not talking to you… the past couple days…. I've really… been taking a beating."

Elladan untied Elrohir's wrists, gently massaging the life back into his hands. "Take it easy, Ro. Eowyn, go get Estel." He eased his brother into his lap and carded a hand through his matted hair. "That's a pretty good job for an orc," he murmured as his little finger brushed his brother's ear. "Did they actually use a clean blade?"

"My own," Elrohir gasped.

"There's nothing but a scar…. No more switches, though."

"No…."

"Stay awake, Ro. Estel's on his way."

"He'd… better have some… athelas."

"I'm sure he does. But nothing but time will cure your bad haircut. I'll brush it out for you when Estel allows it."

"Hannon-le… gwanor-nin."

Estel ran into the tent with his healing bag. "Ai Elbereth, Elrohir…. I can take it from here, Elladan."

Elladan stood, careful of Elrohir's head. "Good. Eomer and I have business to attend to outside.

~0~

An hour later, Eomer still had blood in his moustache, though he was much more humble, as he, Estel, and Elladan met with Theoden.

"… concussion, broken rips, torn back, ripped feet, and rope-burned wrists," Estel finished. "All in all, it should be weeks before he can even stand. And that's with the aid of Elvish medicine."

Elladan clenched and unclenched his fists.

"We truly did not know it was Lord Elrohir," Eomer said, beginning to apologize.

"You could have asked him," Elladan snapped. "You're lucky my father won't hold this against you. But I myself cannot yet bring myself to forgive you." With that, he stormed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, Eomer's not the bad guy, but he kinda is just a little.
> 
> "Hannon-le, gwanor-nin." Thank you, my brother.


	22. Chapter 22

**-Can you hear me, Ro?-**

**-Yes.-**

Elladan sighed with relief and sat next to Elrohir's pallet. **-I'm glad I found you. I thought you were dead so many times.-**

**-I'm sorry.-**

**-For?-**

**-Cutting it off. I didn't want….-**

**-I know.-**  Elladan glanced outside at the growing darkness.

Eowyn pushed into the tent. "How is he?"

Elrohir stirred. "Awake, but still in pain."

"Are you going to battle?"

Elladan snorted. "Udun, no." He squeezed his brother's hand. "We'll have to smuggle you into the Houses of Healing. Where's Thorithil? And Gothdin?"

"The orcs have Gothdin. I sent Thorithil home."

Eowyn looked confused. "Gothdin? Thorithil?"

"Gothdin is my sword – the Silent Death – and Thorithil is my horse."

Estel walked in then, a cloaked stranger behind him.

"My," Elrohir joked, "this is a night for visitors. You have a fine new sword, Estel. Is that Narsil?"

Estel smiled. "Not anymore. 'Tis Anduril, Flame of the West, the Sword Reforged."

"Ah, and who is that under all those robes? Erestor? Or perhaps Glorfindel?"

"Elbereth, you're addled," Elladan said. "Mae govannen, Ada."

Elrond smiled as he put down his hood. "Mae govannen, ion-nin. Both of you. Elladan, go tend to your horses. Take the lady with you."

Elladan nodded and took Eowyn's hand, leading her outside. "Thorithil is the white one with black markings. Gwilwileth is chestnut with white."

Eowyn nodded. "How did your father know to bring Elrohir's horse?"

"He has the gift of foresight." Elladan moved to greet an old black charger. "Mae govannen, Morang. Boe ir-aur na mae an len."

The horse knelt and bobbed his head.

Eowyn laughed. "What did you say?"

"Well met, Morang. May the day be well for you." Elladan suddenly turned to the tent, pain creasing his features.

"What is it?"

"You can't feel that?"

Eowyn put a comforting hand on Elladan's shoulder. "Elrohir?"

Elladan nodded. "Ada's healing him, but – Elbereth! That hurts!"

"Go. I can take care of the horses."

"No, no." Elladan waved her away. "I can do it. I'll just be quite distracted. Ada's very good, but…."

Eowyn nodded. "Come on, then. Let's do this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Mae govannen, ion-nin." Well met, my sons/ Good to see you, my sons


	23. Chapter 23

Elladan found he couldn't sleep. He sighed and got up, hoping to find Eowyn. Instead, Brego and Arod nearly trampled him. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

No one answered, but Estel's gaze flickered to the Paths of the Dead.

Elladan frowned. "You're not going without me." He whistled shrilly and Gwilwileth cantered to his side.

"Elladan, no," Estel said. "Elrohir needs you."

"I'm not going to abandon you, gwador-nin, or let you abandon me." Elladan saw Eowyn approaching out of the corner of his eye. "I have a friend among the Rohirrim – Dernhelm – who can take care of Elrohir just as we planned. Let me go with you. Please, Elessar."

Estel looked down at his pommel at the sound of his proper name.

"Aragorn," Legolas said softly. "You should –"

"Lord Aragorn," Eowyn interrupted. "I can tend to Lord Elrohir. It's not as if he and I can't keep in touch with Elladan. I believe he needs this. It will be good for him. And while, for a short time, having his brother near will be good Lord Elrohir…. Well, let's just say that after a time, Elladan can grow wearying."

Estel glanced between Eowyn and Elladan. "Go get your sword. We'll wait for you."

Eowyn followed Elladan into his tent. "What was the plan?"

"I need you to smuggle him into the Houses of Healing."

"That will be difficult."

"All in good time. You are riding out to prove yourself as a warrior, yes?"

"Yes. Must you take the Paths of the Dead? No one has ever returned from that road."

"I will – We have Estel. But all the same, just in case…." Elladan looked Eowyn in the eye.

Eowyn raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Elladan leaned down and gave her a single, chaste kiss. Then he bowed and left.

**-That was digusting. It was like I was kissing my brother and my brother's lover at the same time.-**

**-I am not his lover.-**

**-You tried to kiss him back.-**

**-Ro, next time, don't pay attention. Could you let Eowyn and I talk privately?-**  Elladan mounted Gwilwileth and rode down the Paths with the others.

**-Fine.-**

**-Eowyn,-**  Elladan said,  **-if I should not have done that, then I beg your forgiveness, but I….-**

 **-Elladan?-**  Eowyn startled as the thought was cut off.  **-Elrohir!-**

**-What is it?-**

**-Where's Elladan?-**

There was a brief moment of silence as Elrohir cast about for his brother's fea.  **-I don't know! I can't find him!-**

Eowyn peered down the Paths, but the four were obscured by a strange mist.  **-I can't see him….-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Gwador-nin" My sword-brother


	24. Chapter 24

Eowyn did her best to remain calm, even though Elrohir was panicking. What little sleep she had was filled with nightmares of Elladan's bloody body. In the morning, she found Brego, Arod, and Gwilwileth had returned to the camp. None of them bore the marks of battle, thankfully. She dressed in the garb of a soldier and went to Elrohir's tent as the men prepared to leave.

"Who are you?" Elrohir demanded, reminding her of the Snowbourn.

"My name is Dernhelm." - **It's me.-**

"I assume you're here to escort me to Meduseld?"  **-Have you heard from Elladan?-**

Eowyn nodded.  **-No, but the horses returned. We must assume the best, we will see him on the plains of the Pelennor.-**

"I will be ready in a moment."  **-I will need a sword.-**

"I'll prepare your horse for you."  **-I've acquired one already.-**

"My thanks."

Eowyn bowed and left, making her way to the pickets. **-Which horse will you ride? Haelan and Thorithil must stay behind, as must Gwilwileth. They are too easily recognized.-**

Elrohir shifted in the back of her mind.  **-What are my options?-**

Eowyn glanced at the few spare tethered horses.  **-A fiery black.-**

**-No.-**

**-An old… something.-**

**-In battle?-**

**-Hasufel is here.-**

**-Who is that?-**

**-Lord Aragorn rode him first, then your brother once Brego chose Aragorn. He is quite dependable.-**

**-He sounds very well-suited. Where shall I meet you?-**

Eowyn looked around for a suitable location, then shook her head.  **-I will come to you.-**

Soon enough, Elrohir was mounted. Eowyn noticed a rigidity to him, as if he were deliberately pushing away all thoughts of his brother.

The rest of the battle was a blur to her. She remembered lifting Merry off the ground and welcoming him into their band of stowaways. She remembered crying 'Death!' with the hordes of soldiers around her and watching Elrohir go mad with the blood lust. She remembered most clearly riding to the aid of the king – a woman and a halfling against the chief of Sauron's lieutenants, the Witch King of Angmar.


	25. Chapter 25

"Fool!" the Witch-King taunted, standing in the carcass of his winged beast. "Do you not know the prophecy?"

**-Eowyn, what are you doing?-**

Not even the voice in her head or the pain in her arm could sway her. Her hand tightened around her sword.

The Nazgul held his hands wide. "No man can kill me."

Eowyn laughed. "I am no man!" She threw off her helmet, spilling her hair, and thrust her sword into the void beneath the hood. The shockwave crippled her one good arm, but she watched with satisfaction as her enemy fell.

She then ran to her uncle, falling to her knees beside him and his dead horse. "My lord? Please, say you yet live!"

Theoden smiled softly. "I know your face…. I am glad to have seen it. Now I can go to the halls of my father in peace."

"You cannot die, Uncle!"

"Eowyn…, my body is broken. You have done a great deed today, worthy of all the honor and glory of the kings of old. Remember that, and do not weep for the passing of an old man."

Eowyn smiled sadly, doing her best, and she cradled her uncle's head as he died.

Merry came up behind her, clutching his hand to his chest. "We should avenge him. I know we have and all, but I can't think of a better word. My point is, we should continue fighting – kill as much of Mordor's army as possible. In Theoden's memory."

Eowyn scrubbed her eyes and lifted her sword despite her arm's protest. "Yes. For Theoden."

All she remembered after that was killing Gothmog, the orc commander, hamstringing a mumak, and hearing the cry "The Corsair ships!"

Then all went black.

~O~

She woke in the Houses of Healing, Eomer bent over her. "Did we win?"

Eomer smiled. "The Corsairs had already been dealt with by Lord Aragorn. He brought an army of the Undead that cleansed the city. However, we owe no small amount of thanks to you, my sister."

"Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn attempted to sit up. "Then is Lord Elladan-?"

"I do not know." Eomer pushed her back gently. "I have no seen him. But for now, you need your rest. I swear to you, if I see him, I will send him here."

Eowyn sighed and burrowed in the sheets. "That is not much comfort."


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> feat. Elladan being an idiot

Elladan laid in his tent on the Pelennor, trying not to think.

"Dan?" Elrohir called, sticking his head through the flap. "I can feel you suppressing our bond. I can't even reach Eowyn."

"Hm?"

"Are you going to see her?"

Elladan propped his chin on his hand. "I… don't think that's a good idea right now."

Elrohir frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Are you not supposed to be unable to walk for several more days?"

"You know Estel always exaggerates things." Elrohir shrugged. "He thinks we're irresponsible and won't allow ourselves to heal properly."

"He might be right." Elladan sighed. "Speaking of Estel…."

"I just met with him and the others to discuss strategy."

"And what did you decide?"

"That Legolas has a talent for stating the obvious."

"Not now, Ro."

Elrohir shook his head fondly. "Very well, we're going to assault the Morannon. Now, are you wounded, or…?"

"Just my pride."

Elrohir raised an eyebrow. "You were injured in the posterior."

"No! Well, yes, but that's not what I meant!"

Elrohir chuckled. "I understand, gwanor-nin. Believe me, I feel your pain."

Elladan rolled his eyes. "Very funny. Now go on already!"

"Alright, but you must speak with Eowyn. Did you hear they're caling her the Shieldarm of Rohan?"

Ellada shook his head as Elrohir left. "I'm trying to have grace for him, I really am," he muttered, picking at his rough blanket. "But after – No, I'm not going to think about that." He closed his eyes and sighed. "The Eldar do not easily nor freely give their hearts. And silence is as good a rejection as any."

He shook himself, pushing up and onto his feet. "After this," he mumbled, "I should sail. I don't want to fade of a broken heart. I want it to be choice. At least I'll see Nana at the end." He bit his lip, arming himself, and continuing to suppress the bond.


	27. Chapter 27

Eowyn watched as the armies marched away. She didn't see Elladan and refused to reach for him. She couldn't imagine him dead.

"Who do you look for?"

Eowyn startled at the voice and turned to see a young man watching hear her. "No one," she said quickly. "Well, my brother, the king, I suppose."

"I was not aware King Elessar had a sister."

"He does not. I am sister to Eomer of Rohan. My name is Eowyn."

"And mine is Faramir, son of the Steward." The Man bowed. "They will return. We must have hope that this darkness will not last."

Eowyn looked out at the Pelennor, still littered with the bodies of friend and foe alike. "Is there hope? Even for the dead?"

Faramir took her hand gently. "Unfortunately, no. Not for the dead."

~O~

Elladan rode Hasufel out with the others. He only looked back once, when they were far away.

"What is it?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan shook his head. "It's nothing."

"You're looking for her."

"No," Elladan said. "I was just thinking… about the Corsair ships. Legolas said he heard gulls."

Elrohir fell silent.

Battle was nearly always a blur for Elladan, especially when Elrohir was working with him. The two moved in perfect unity, using their bond to create the most damage they possibly could.

It turned into a jumble, a series of events that made little or no sense. For instance, he remembered Estel first be attacked by a troll, then treat with the Mouth of Sauron, then give a rousing speech to the armies. Through Elrohir's eyes, he saw Gimli and Legolas, and the two Hobbits. He remembered that the Eagles came.

But all he knew was that the battle began for Frodo and ended when he and his brother were soaked in both their own blood and that of their enemies.


	28. Chapter 28

Elladan awoke in the Houses of Healing days later. Elrohir and Eomer stood talking by him.

"How do you think he will take it?"

"I cannot say I know."

"Take what?" Elladan demanded.

Eomer looked almost afraid.

Elrohir sighed and signaled the adan to leave. "Elladan. You loved Eowyn, didn't you?"

Elladan lunged upwards. "I'm not in the mood for-"

"Answer the question, Dan!"

Elladan shrank away at his brother's sharp tone. "Yes. I do."

"That's what I thought." Elrohir sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Tell me what's wrong. She's not dead, is she?"

"She's betrothed," Elrohir snapped, giving up on tact.

Elladan bit his lip and stared sullenly at the sheets. "To whom?"

"Faramir, Denethor's son. The brother of Boromir. I'm sorry, Dan."

Elladan nodded. "I planned to sail after Arwen's wedding."

Elrohir squeezed his brother's hand. "You know you can't do that."

"I know," Elladan sobbed.

The next morning, Elladan took his sword and walked to Faramir's apartments – after telling Estel in very colorful terms that he would do as he wished.

The steward's son answered the door quickly and seemed eager to invite in a son of Elrond. "What can I do for you, my Lord?" he asked, after dismissing the servants.

"I am here to talk about Eowyn," Elladan said, politely refusing a seat. "I see you are confused, so allow me to explain." He rested his hand on his sword. "The Lady Eowyn is very dear to me, and I understand you are to wed her. So let me caution you: However you treat her, I will treat you. If you treat her well and lovingly, you shall be as a brother to me. If you hurt her in any small way…." He drew his sword with a flourish and met Faramir's gaze sternly. "This is Lyghen, the Eye of the Dragon. Sometimes, she will become quite overzealous for blood. She doesn't care whose…. That is all," he finished, sheathing his blade.

Faramir swallowed nervously. "I understand you completely."

"Good." Elladan bowed. "I take my leave of you now."

Elrohir was waiting for him outside. "Do you think you threatened him enough?"

Elladan shrugged. "If I didn't, he will learn the hard way."


	29. Chapter 29

Eowyn browsed through the market square, not really paying much attention to anything. A performance caught her eye, the large sign clearly read 'Elrondion'. Two actors wearing identical masks pranced around the stage, pretending to cut down orcs in the most comical manner possible. She scoffed. "I wish Elladan were here to see this."

"See what?"

Eowyn turned around slowly, recognizing the voice, but not daring to hope. Elladan stood there. "You…." She slapped him as hard as she could.

Elladan blinked and reeled back. "I suppose I deserved that," he said, then turned to walk away.

"By the Valar, that's right!" Eowyn shouted after him. "I thought you were dead!"

Elladan paused and turned back to her. "What did you say?"

Eowyn took a step back in surprise. "Elrohir didn't tell you?"

"Didn't tell me what?"

Eowyn shook her head and took him by the arm. "Walk with me." When they had made it far enough away from the crowds, she let go. "We couldn't feel you. I haven't felt you since. When you took the paths, we just – I couldn't see you because of the fog, either! And I didn't see you in the battle, and…."

"Could you – Did you hear what I said?" Elladan asked.

"It cut you off – It was like… like trying to walk through a solid wall."

"How much did you hear?"

"Just you asking my forgiveness, and the words 'but, I'."

Elladan nodded and made to leave once more. "Now that you're betrothed, it should stay that way."

"No." Eowyn held out her arm, blocking his way. "Tell me what you said."

"Eowyn…."

"I killed a Nazgul. Do you sincerely believe I can't get an answer out of you?"

Elladan sighed. "'Eowyn, if I should not have done that, then I beg your forgiveness.'"

"I heard that part, go on."

"'But I do love you… and of that I am not ashamed. If we survive this war – If you will have me, I would be yours forever.'"

Eowyn shook her head, tears rolling down her face. "Why didn't you come find me?"

Elladan swallowed back his own cries. "I thought your silence was a negative answer. I did not know our bond had been broken."

"Oh, Elladan! If only I hadn't rushed…. If I wasn't promised to Faramir, I could kiss you!"

Ellaldan sighed. "The pieces have fallen where they may. Perhaps it was simply not the will of Eru." He bowed. "So I must take my leave of you…, my Lady." He turned to leave then, but stopped at the sound of slow clapping.


	30. Chapter 30

Eomer and Faramir stood on the path behind Eowyn and Elladan.

"Well met, Elrondion," Eomer said. "Faramir and I caught Eowyn's statement in the square and thought it would be good to follow you. I am impressed. You love my sister so much, you would not sully her reputation even with no eyes but your own to see."

Faramir nodded. "We seem to have the same goal, Lord Elladan – the happiness of the lady."

Elladan narrowed his eyes, wary. "Yes?"

"I would forfeit her hand to you." Faramir took a step forward. "I cannot say honestly whether it is to make her happy or to prove myself a better man than I am." He scoffed. "To show my quality. However, such an action fulfills both goals, I would say. King Eomer, do you agree with me?"

Eomer smiled. "From merely a political standpoint, it is far better to have the Shieldmaiden of Rohan wed to a Scion of Imladris than to the Steward of Gondor and Lord of Imladris. I mean no offence to you, my lord."

"None taken, none taken," Faramir assured him. "I am in complete agreement!"

"Very well then, only one matter left. Lord Elladan, what do you believe your father would say?"

Elladan took a deep breath. "Well…."

~O~

Elrond's hand slammed on the desk in frustration. "A mortal?"

Elladan nodded. "I love her."

Elrond sighed and sat hard in his seat. "I had hoped… that even though Arwen chose a mortal life, that my sons would sail with me to Eldamar."

"We wouldn't be able to do that, regardless."

"What?"

Elladan sighed. "After Nana sailed, Elrohir and I – we took a vow with the Valar as our witnesses that we would not leave Middle Earth until the last Orc had been destroyed."

"And yet you choose to wed a mortal?"

"I shall just have to work harder to rid Arda of their filth – the orcs that is – then I can take my bride to Valinor. Edain have gone there before. Tuor for example."

"Yes, my daerada." Elrond sighed. "Very well, you have my blessing. But I do not want you to interfere with your sister's special day."

Elladan nodded. "Of course not. Eowyn wanted to be wed in Meduseld anyway."

"Good."

"Ada – are you-?"

"Go!" Elrond laughed. "Before I change my mind!"

Elladan bowed and left.

Eowyn and Elrohir loitered just outside the door. "He took that rather well," the woman said.

"So he did." Elladan swept her up and kissed her.

Elrohir blanched, scrubbing his eyes. "I told you to warn me before you did that!"


	31. Chapter 31

The party rode into Edoras a few weeks later – all the soldiers of the Rohirrim, King Elessar and Queen Arwen, the sons of Elrond, and all the White Council.

The buried the King Theoden with much sorrow and crowned Eomer the rightful King of the Mark. Then they feasted.

Near noon, Eomer stood and called for silence. "This is the funeral feast of Theoden King, but we are also gathered for another reason – one I do not think he would be opposed to.  
"Hear you all! Elladan, son of Elrond and scion of Imladris has asked for the hand of my sister, Eowyn the Shieldarm of Rohan, and she gives it full-willing. So today, they shall be wed before you all."

Elladan and Eowyn came and stood hand-in-hand before Eomer and he bound their hands together and gave them each a glass to hold in the other. "To their union! May it last in happiness until the end of days!"

"So be it!" the crowd cried, raising their cups.

And Elladan and Eowyn linked arms and drank.

Eomer smiled and softly said to Elladan, "The Lady's hand is yours now, to love and protect."

Elladan nodded solemnly. "I always will."

Eomer turned back to the crowd. "Thus is a new friendship formed between the Men of Rohan and the Elves of Imladris. Now would my uncle say rejoice! And do not grieve! Celebrate!"

~O~

That night, as Elladan and Eowyn retired to their chambers, Elladan suddenly grabbed Eowyn's arm.  **-Something just occurred to me. We're married.-**

Eowyn smiled and straightened her husband's collar.  **-Don't worry. Taking a wife isn't the end of the world. You've survived worse.-**

Elladan frowned thoughtfully. **-Is that what you were laughing at me for?-**

**-I haven't the slightest clue what you're talking about.-**

Elladan smiled and kissed his wife.

**-Ai!-**  a third voice cried.

**-Oh, shut it, Ro.-**


	32. Epilogue

_60 years later…_

Galdor sighed and looked over the shipyards. Ever since Cirdan had sailed with the Ringbearers, it had fallen to him to supervise Mithlond. But more Elves wanted to leave than he could make ships for. There was quite a waiting list, and some had even began to commission ships in advance, as the sons of Elrond had.

"My lord! My lord!" Little Iris – granddaughter of Samwise the Brave – ran toward Galdor. "They've finally come!"

"What?" Galdor ran to the White Towers, where the Fairbairns were already gathered.

Sure enough, there came a procession. First, the mighty Elf-lords Elrohir and Celeborn. Next, a covered wagon pulled by a sturdy pony. And last, the seven children and two grandchildren of Lord Elladan and Lady Eowyn.

Galdor watched as they came to a stop, and Elladan came out of the wagon first. The Lord of Imladris offered out his hand and helped down his silver-haired lady. Then the lady went up to her children and grandchildren and kissed their foreheads, cupping her gnarled, wrinkled hands around their faces.

Galdor found himself comparing the lady's frail body to her overwhelming spirit. "I don't know how he does it," he thought to himself. "The mortal wastes away and her beauty fades, and still he loves her, even though he could have had his pick of any Elf-maiden in the worlds."

The lady took her lord's arm and walked with him, his brother, and his grandfather to where Galdor waited.

Elladan stood straight, with joy in his eyes. "We have fulfilled our vow," he announced, "and we're going home."

The lady looked up, eyes a-twinkle. "And by the Valar, it's about time!"


End file.
